Commercially available riding lawn mowers have the advantage over walk behind self-propelled lawn mowers in that they are much less fatiguing to operate. However, they do have many disadvantages. They are large, awkward to store, transport and maneuver into confined areas of the lawn. They are also quite expensive.
To overcome these disadvantages, various wheeled trailers have been proposed that hitch onto the back of walk-behind, self-propelled mowers so that the operator can retrofit the mower to carry the operator behind.
Some of these provide for the operator to stand on the trailer as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,282 issued May 9, 1989 to Pinto. Other trailers are of the sulky type that carries the operator seated as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,525 issued Mar. 11, 1980 to Clark.
There are certain situations where it is more desirable to be seated and other situations where it is more desirable to be standing. None of the trailers of the prior art are designed for ready conversion and effective operation in either standing or sitting mode as desired.